stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kel'dor
Minor Goa'uld, enemy of Ba'al, who died years before the fall of the Goa'uld. History Unknown Goa'uld who took the name of its host probably after the experiments carried out both on its host that the goa'uld same. Born in 1789 in the reign of Nirrti, Kel'dor has undergone numerous experiments since his childhood, continued into adulthood and was completed a few years later because of the poor results reported by the renegade System Lord. Kingdom immature to a guest on the planet Dori, Kel'dor had a full merger forced by the various experiments, merging his identity with that of the host, the only positive result of the experiment. Following the experiment which involved exposing the goa'uld and host to numerous toxic substances generated in goa'uld superior strength masked by a great weakness exterior. Because of repeated failures, Nirrti finally freed Kel'dor on a minor planet in precarious conditions where he was found by a patrol of Jaffa loyal to Ba'al. Through the use of gas Nish'ta, Kel'dor succeeded in converting the platoon of Jaffa for your needs, starting to reign over an abandoned planet from the same Nirrti and whose population is almost extinct welcomed him almost without resistance. Continuing to steal symbionts and resources as well as Jaffa mainly to goa'uld Ba'al, Kel'dor drew attention to his person. A series of battles were fought between the two goa'uld for several centuries without a real winner until the final fall of Ra and the change of the dominant powers between the goa'uld, he did not waver dangerously Kel'dor. Defeated by Anubis, was later murdered by the Kull warriors sent by Ba'al and his planet incorporated in the territories of the new Supreme System Lord. Stargate Armageddon Despite his defeat and death, some of his recent Jaffa kept fighting finally managed to retrieve his dead body. Due to the time lost in a search, the sarcophagus was not able to fully regenerate the Goa'uld as well as its human host, forcing him to search for a suitable host in a matter of just two hours after his resurrection. Although slow, the decomposition of the host body became increasingly evident forcing him to use the living body of a person found in the laboratory, where he also had been brought. Devoid of a Jaffa army, Kel'dor decided to experiment on himself a number of technological devices can greatly enhance many of its capabilities including physical strength, speed and reasoning skills. Conscious that his return to the scene in the worst possible moment would only attracted waves of Jaffa ready to kill him as well as the same Tau'ri. Kel'dor remained hidden on the planet Dorii, where they slowly began to create a personal army of human implants with nanotechnology similar to his but can block the will of the individual. But her research did not produce any acceptable results in the short term and even the same technology she used to be incompatible with the human physiology of the Goa'uld, forcing her to abandon her research and find a new human guest. After sending the few Jaffa still in search of new eligible guests, Kel'dor abandoned the planet Dorii in search of a place to rebuild its empire, but the final destination of the Goa'uld is not known. Mithology There is no information about Kel'dor from the mythologies of various peoples, as the goa'uld never arrived on planet Earth. Categoria:Goa'uld